


Wife

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, no sex happens though, the wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is she beautiful? Why can’t he look away as she slips out of her wedding dress? Leonardo's wife is a human, and he doesn't understand why he finds her beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nodelinquent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodelinquent/gifts).



His wife is beautiful.

It’s all he can think after the wedding. She is beautiful. Which is- it’s _weird_ to think that. Because she is a human. She is not a turtle and what is considered beautiful change so much between their races.

She has no shell. She have curves and _hair_ , black silk that hangs down and frames her face. Her head is shaped differently. Her mouth is tiny and her fingers are so long and so many. There is no tail, but there are mammary glands. Small but firm, or so he imagines. He is too busy staring to ask if he can touch.

A turtle value a strong, uncracked shell. A turtle favor exotic markings and a strong plastron. Hardened hands and a long tail. He is lucky, really, that she is no turtle- because he has a large crack in his shell and no exotic markings and his tail is short and stumpy.

It’s still odd.

Why is she _beautiful?_ Why can’t he look away as she slips out of her wedding dress? Pale cream fabric sliding off to reveal strong shoulder blades flexing under skin, a toned belly when she turns to look at him. She raises a brow at him and he can feel himself _blush_ when she unwinds the wedding bands around her arms. The tradition of his race and clan. Dark blue and silver-white silk. The bells at the ends makes soft clinging sounds before hitting the floor.

“What?” she asks. Demands.

His blush darkens.

“Sorry,” he says, “I just. I have never seen a naked human before.”

Karai grins then; red painted lips stretching, white teeth revealed. They look like fangs when she grins this way, and she reminds him of a viper then. Leo’s mouth feels dry.

“Really?” she asks him and starts wiping off her makeup. “Not even when you were a lonely teenager searching for porn?”

He squeaks. Shakes his head, and she laughs.

His blush remains and his insides warm. This is the first time she _laughs_ around him. Even if it’s at his expense, it’s- he must treasure it. But he still tries to distract himself, begins to tug off his own wedding bands and pretends he isn’t blushing as much as he is.

“I guess you are cute after all,” his wife muses and Leonardo freeze when the bed dips, when she sits down next to him in just her underwear. Frilly little things, black and tempting him to touch.

The sharp smile and dark eyes that meet his when he looks at her tells him it’s a challenge. Daring him to touch her without permission. Her face is free of makeup now, but even if the red is gone from her lips it doesn’t make her smile seem any less dangerous.

His fingers twitch. He looks back down at his wrists and continues untying the silk ribbons. Her shoulder brushes his and Leo reminds himself to breathe.

“I won’t lay with you tonight,” Karai tells him. It’s blunt and a relief, because he genuinely doesn’t know how humans work, and as it is his hands tremble at the mere idea of touching her. She continues, voice oddly warm and her gaze intent on him. “Not sexually. But I will sleep naked- even the playing field a little,” she teases, and he bites his lip.

Karai laughs. Gather up his wedding bands and neatly bundle them up before putting them aside.

“Let’s try and sleep, cute husband of mine,” she says. Then her voice turns sly, and Leonardo looks up at the change.

“You should unclasp my bra for me.”

He gapes. His fingers twitch, his cheeks burns and his eyes widen.

Her smile is mischievous.

“Perform your first duty, Leo,” she says. “and maybe you will get to cop a feel.”

Leonardo squeaks again.

Karai’s smile only grows wider.


End file.
